The invention originates in that field of geometry known as tessellation, concerned with the covering of prescribed areas with tiles of prescribed shapes. This field has found practical application not only to the design of paving and wall-coverings but also in the production of toys and games. In both instances, not only is the purely geometric aspect of complete covering of the surface of importance, but the esthetic appeal of the completed tessellation has equal significance in the eye of the beholder.